levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Libirachi Empire
The Libirachi Empire Overview The Libirachi Empire is an ever expanding empire, situated in Asia.The Tyranny of The Libirachi Empire is a huge, efficient nation, ruled by Emperor Laura Fox and President Xi Jimping with an iron fist, and remarkable for its sprawling nuclear power plants, smutty television, and keen interest in outer space. The hard-nosed, cynical, humorless population of over 1 billion Libirachi Imperials are ruled without fear or favour by a psychotic dictator, who outlaws just about everything and refers to the populace as "my little playthings." The large, corrupt, moralistic, well-organized government prioritizes Defense, although Law & Order, Education, and Administration are also considered important, while Spirituality and Social Policy are ignored. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Beijing. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 81.8%. The frighteningly efficient Imperial economy, worth 114 trillion Libirachi marks a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is an enormous, deeply entrenched black market in Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology, Pizza Delivery, and Beef-Based Agriculture. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is an impressive 151,547 Libirachi marks, with the richest citizens earning 6.0 times as much as the poorest. ]] History In the early 1200s, the founder, Eskabar Libirachi, embarked on a series of territorial crusades, in which the size of the empire almost tripled! Many state sanctioned historians cite this as the moment when the Grand Republic truly became an empire. By this point, the founder had died, and the Empire was renamed in his honor. Under the charge of his right-hand man, Grand Marshal Stanford Rightly, the empire continued its conquest for power, at one point ruling a third of the continent. As time progressed, the leaders gradually became more and more incompetent, culminating in President Jacob Zuma Sr, elected in 1970. His rule saw the police arresting simple law abiding citizens to scare the population into submission. This failed, and resulted in a terrible revolt in 1980. Although it was quelled, the revolt paved the way for a series of purges which only weakened Zuma's rule. During these troubled times, the people of the colony states seized their opportunity and broke free of Zuma's oppressive rule. Zuma was allowed to rule unchallenged, until April 2010, when he was persuaded to hold a general election to prove his "democratic" nature. In a shock victory, the anti-Zuma activist Nathan Jackson was elected president-for-life on April 16th. Since his victory the country has embarked upon a new crusade; bringing the country into the 21st century. Under the new leadership, The Libirachi Empire has radically changed for the better, with equality of pay and harder working citizens allowing for a boost to the economy, which gained 30 points in the first hours of the takeover! Security takes a prominent role in the national budget, allowing for a radical expansion of teritoy to take place. Within a month, the Libirachi Empire's size trippled, thanks to the bold leadership of Marshall Ashton Morre, who was later gifted the provance of Imperial Ranjor for his efforts. President Jackson instated a policy of nationalism, letting the government collect more money and allowing for all citizens to be granted a near equal pay, ending the majority of workplace discrimination. With the appointment of Laura Fox, who was knighted for her efforts, the empire has seen the return of the Quokka despite the national creature being virtually extinct during the reign of Jacob Zuma. With these advancements came the New Order, a group dedicated to protecting the citizens of the Libirachi Empire. The order spans all ranks of government, with various influential leaders suspected to head up the group. The Imperial war machine also took a boost, with its ranks expanding significantly to accommodate the Chinese, Indian, Korean and Turkmenistanian army's following successful invasions. Following the First Expansion, the Libirachi Empire annexed the country Ranjor, which had departed from the Empire in 1992. The former state was once more granted as an independent province within the Empire. The state expanded significantly during the "Stan" invasions, when the Marshall, Ashton Morre, lead the Imperial Occupation Leigion into battle against the former Soviet States. In late May 2019, the Empire declared war on Iran, leading to one of the largest bloodbath the Libirachi Empire had ever seen. Following a successful invasion of eastern Iran, the President threatened a nuclear strike upon the capital. His demands were not met, and shortly a Tsar Bomba class nuclear device detonated above Tehran, inhalating all of the Iranian government. Whilst this should have been a victory, the Iranian government refused to surrender, detonating a nuclear bomb to prevent the advance of the Imperial Occupation Leigion. A nuclear terrorist device was also detonated in the Imperial capital of Beijing, leveling the main international airport. By the end, the Iranian government was weakened and opted for a surrender, which the Empire graciously accepted. Following surrender negotiations, the Iranian military lay down their weapons to Imperial soldiers and, to ensure peace, the remaining government officials were incinerated in a final nuclear detonation. Regretfully, most nuclear radiation from the campaign was blown into Imperial Ranjor by prevailing winds. This caused a great deal of radiation sickness, and as a result, Marshall Ashton Morre denounced the Empire on the world scale, starting his downfall. Within a few days, Grand Marshal Edward Mandelson was his replacement. Thanks to Morre's outburst, Ranjor became a fully fledged part of the empire, with the existing government removed forcefully. Mandelson was a strong leader who, despite serious advice, advocated for Ranjor to become an independent provance once more. This drove him to deliver an ultimatum to the President to convince him of this. However this failed, and he, and his staff, were captured and executed by imperial forces. After the failed rebellion, the President dissolved the state of Imperial Ranjor, deporting its residents to the nuclear wasteland of Iran, where the population descended to zero. In Summer of 2019, the Libirachi Imperial Army began to strike over institutional differences with President Jackson, and withdrew their support from the Imperial Government. Jackson found that a large slate of areas were only been kept in order by the dominant Army, and great amounts of the Empire began to rebel against his oppressive regime. At this time, Dame Laura Fox begun meeting officials from the Army to discuss a reorganization of the empire, without the foreknowledge of the President. This "New Order" begun spreading out across the empire, distributing forces to all the major city's on the 24th September 2019. At the blow of a whistle, the army seized major city's, and stormed the Imperial Government Building in Beijing, engaging the Presidential Guard in huge firefights across the city. Fox and her guards stormed Jackson's office on the 25th, shooting Him in the chest and killing him instantly. Fox has since claimed title of President, with a coronation as Emperor in November. Following her coronation as Emperor, Fox appointed Xi Jimping as President, who set about generating a series of constitutional reforms International Affairs The Libirachi empire, since it's founding in 1190, has been a little known area, with little international influence. But, since the new government came to power, the Libirachi people's have benefited immensely. The Libirachi Empire now has a representative in the World Assembly and joined the board of the Levellers, with a representative elected both WA delegate (20th May 2019 -) and Lord Protector (3rd June 2019 - 3rd October 2019). This allows the once little-known country to have globally reaching influence. To halt the influx of migrants this decision caused, the Libirachi boarders have closed indefinitely to prevent immigrants from destroying our culture. In the early 1200s, the founder, Eskabar Libirachi, embarked on a series of territorial crusades, in which the size of the empire almost tripped! Many state sanctioned historians cite this as the moment when the Grand Republic truly became an empire. By this point, the founder had died, and the Empire was renamed in his honor. Under the charge of his right-hand man, Grand Marshal Stanford Rightly, the empire continued its conquest for power, at one point ruling a third of the continent. As time progressed, the leaders gradually became more and more incompetent, culminating in President Jacob Zuma Sr, elected in 1970. His rule saw the police arresting simple law abiding citizens to scare the population into submission. This failed, and resulted in a terrible revolt in 1980. Although it was quelled, the revolt paved the way for a series of purges which only weakened Zuma's rule. During these troubled times, the people of the colony states seized their opportunity and broke free of Zuma's oppressive rule. This mayhem allowed the legacy of the empire to be almost irreversibly tarnished, an effect that is only now being turned around. Following the rise of the New Order, Jacob Zuma was executed for high treason and a new government was formed. Almost immediately, the State sanctioned an invasion of China, followed by invasions of Mongolia, India, Bangladesh, Nepal and Hong Kong. These countries formed the basis of the new empire, with the same laws applying to all citizens. Following this, the government immediately closed the borders, to prevent immigrants from flooding the empire. With the expansion of the empire, the government found themselves with a significantly larger army, which they used to threaten the country of Ranjor into re-joining under a single ruler. Ranjor accepted, and was immediately converted into province status. Marshal Ashton Moore was granted leadership over this territory, and his strong leadership saw the borders of Imperial Ranjor expand to occupy the "Stan" countries in central Asia. However, after the disastrous Iranian Campaign, Marshal Governor Moore rebelled, leading to The Ranjerian War of Independence, resulting in his, and his cabinets, subsequent deaths for charges of treason. After this, the President dissolved the state of Imperial Ranjor, deporting its residents to the nuclear wasteland of Iran, where the population descended to zero. In 2019, the New Order influenced the President into constructing the greatest weapon that the Levellers had ever seen; The DS1 "Death Star" Orbital Battle Station. The DS1 was of a spherical shape, with a harnessing dish in the northern habitation module. The Harnessing Dish controlled the DS1's main weapon, a laser beam capable of destroying entire civilizations in one go. In August 2019, the DS1 destroyed New Dehli. Culture The Libirachi Empire was founded in 1190 by Elscabar Libirachi. His benevolent rule lead to a national obsession following his death in 1227. As a result his "Grand Republic" was renamed the Libirachi Empire with its official currency becoming the Libirachi mark. To this day, Elscabar Libirachi still dominates the national image, with towns, buildings and people named in his honor. One prominent feature in Libirachi culture is the Quokka. In 1209, Quokkas were introduced into the nation's once famous woodlands and have remained part of the national identity. Many people worship the quokka, filling a hole left by the abolishment of organised religion, and multiple bi-annual festivals celebrate the coming of the White Quokka, an albino Quokka which is worshiped as a deity. Libirachi culture is a very changeable one, with fluctuating cultural ideas. With each regime comes new social norms. The current government lays emphasis on social conduct, in particular, politeness. While easily guided, Libirachi imperials have learned not to cross the people, an action that lead to revolution and the subsequent purges of the 1980s. Category:The Libirachi Empire